


Blankets

by f0rever15elf



Series: 2020 December Writing Challenge [27]
Category: Prospect (2018)
Genre: Food mention, Other, Pedro Pascal - Freeform, such soft domesticity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0rever15elf/pseuds/f0rever15elf
Summary: After striking it rich, you and Ezra retire to a cozy cottage and you buy more blankets than any one person should ever reasonably own.
Relationships: Ezra (Prospect 2018)/Reader, Ezra (Prospect 2018)/You
Series: 2020 December Writing Challenge [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127273
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Blankets

Nights on the digs could get cold. So unyieldingly cold. It was the kind of cold that sank into your bones, a kind that you just couldn’t shake. It’s something you never get used to, and it’s something that resulted in many a night being cuddled against Ezra as you both shivered, barely sleeping, till the sun rose the next day and you donned your suits to return to work.

The final haul was a Kevva sent blessing. A secluded planet, one so small it barely made it on to most star charts, was the destination. You had little hope for it, thinking it would be a dud. How wrong you had been. You hit the motherload of kyrton crystal, the next big thing back on Central. A brilliant blue, not unlike that of sapphire, but with a sparkle so much more vibrant.

At first, it had been a crystal here or there, nothing too big, but enough to lift your spirits a touch. But then one day, while Ezra had been taking a break for some water, you found it; the biggest vein of kyrton you had ever seen. You screamed, eyes wide as the moon in the sky above you as you stared down at the beautiful blue stone, like some crystalline river just below the surface. Ezra had panicked when he heard you scream, fearing the worst as he sprinted back over to find you. When he found you on your knees, mounds of the cerulean crystals in your hands, he felt for sure he was dreaming. How could the two of you have gotten so lucky?

The dig was short, weeks shorter than expected. The limiting factor was the space and weight that the crystal took up. You stripped your pod as much as you could, shedding extra weight in ration bars you wouldn’t need. You left the water and the tent, the air circulation kits and even the spare clothes. Anything that wasn’t essential to getting back to Central was left behind on that little planet that graced you with it’s bountiful harvest. This was it. You were set for life.

With the credits earned, more than you think you will ever be able to spend, you and Ezra finally settle down. You had been eyeing a planet on the outskirts for some time now, someplace small and quaint with ample access to the surrounding woods. A place to work a garden and sit out on the porch to watch the stars at night while Ezra reads to you in that beautiful drawl he has. It’s a place to call home. And until now, it had been just a dream. 

Now that it’s a reality, you’re hell bent to make it as cozy as possible.

Never again would you or your loquacious lover feel the bitter bite of the cold. Never again would you tremble as you wondered if the cold would take either of you in the night. You personally would see to it.

“Now, stardust, just where are we to be keeping such a collection of linens?” Ezra asks the day he walks in to see you in the living room, folding blanket after blanket. They’re piled under the window and on the rocking chair. They cover the couch and impressive stacks cover the coffee table as well. Nevermind the piles all around the living room floor. 

“I was thinking about making a chest to store them in, lover.” You flash him a smile as he picks up a knit throw blanket of beautiful blues and golds. “For now, just…against the wall, I suppose.”

With a chuckle, he sets the blanket back down, coming to wrap his arm around your waist as he presses a kiss to your cheek. “Starlight, you have most assuredly outdone yourself this time.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” you grin, nuzzling back against his nose.

“Not in the slightest. And I am sure we will, at some point or another, be making ample use of every bit of comfort that presently litters itself around our living room.” With a giggle, you press a kiss to his stubbly cheek before returning to your folding.

How right the love of your life was that night. The seasons slowly turned, the nights growing colder. In the light of the morning, the sun shimmers on the tiny ice crystals coating the grasses. Not long after that, thick blankets of soft white snow cover the earth, dampening the sounds all around your little home. And it’s so beautiful.

For the most part, the fire blazing in the hearth does its part to keep the house warm enough, but from time to time, the temperature slips below the cozy comfort. Tonight is one of those nights, so you make to rectify the issue.

“Lover!” you call from the kitchen, tending to a pot of hot chocolate as it simmers on the stove. There’s a shuffling somewhere deeper in the cottage before he stumbles into the kitchen, coming up behind you to rest his chin on your shoulder.

“You called, stardust?” His voice is deeper than normal, thick with sleep.

“I didn’t wake you, did I?”

“Quite the opposite, in fact. You have rescued me from slumber’s grasp.” He hums and presses a kiss to your cheek. “What delectable concoction have you prepared this frigid winter’s night?”

“Hot chocolate,” you smile, pulling the pot off the fire, not wanting to scald the milk. “For us to enjoy under all those blankets that I had the foresight to buy back during the summer. It’ll be ready soon.”

“Light of my life, your foresight for what will bring us the most comfort will never cease to amaze me.” With one more kiss to your cheek, he turns to head to the living room. “I’ll arrange a little nest for our maximum comfort!”

With a shake of your head and a chuckle, you add the remainder of the chopped chocolate to the pot, just the way your grandmother used to make it on a cold winter’s night back on your home world. The slight shuffling in the living room as Ezra prepares his so-called nest puts a smile on your face as you pull down two mugs to serve up the coco. 

And a nest is truly what it should be called. By the time you make it in with two whipped cream topped mugs, Ezra has pulled out every single blanket you’ve stored in the newly made chest, piling it on the couch cushions that he’s pulled from the couch to put on the floor near the fireplace. He flashes you a grin before shuffling past you only to return a moment later with the pillows from your bed, adding them to the pile.

“Lover, you have certainly outdone yourself this time.” You carefully set the hot drinks down, helping him to arrange the blankets and pillows into the perfect little pile, letting him snuggle in before handing him his mug and taking your place beside him. You snuggle against his side, content in his warmth as you pull the blankets around you both, sipping away on your coco as he makes content little sounds beside you.

“Stardust, this is the most decadent drink I have ever had the pleasure of indulging in.” He flashes you a smile, whipped cream still clinging to his mustache that you quickly lean in to kiss away. “But it pales in comparison to the sweetness of you.”

“Such a charmer, Ezra. Always and forever.”

“And would you have me any other way?”

“I would have you any way you’d let me.” His eyebrows raise at that comment as you simply grin, taking a sip of your coco.

“My little star, I’ll see you make good on that comment of yours,” he purrs, nuzzling against the side of your face in that lovely rasp that drives you absolutely crazy.

“Have you ever known me not to?” you question, taking your mugs and setting them on the coffee table before turning your undivided attention to the man beside you.

“Never once, and I doubt now to be your start of such behavior.” His hand rests on your hip, giving it a gentle squeeze as his eyes stare into your very soul, and you swear you see the galaxies reflected back in them. 

With a grin, you wrap your arms around his neck as he eases the both of you back among the blankets. Cozy, peaceful, and warm. Everything you have ever wanted with the man who holds your heart in the palm of his hand. 


End file.
